mybadgirlsclubfandomcom-20200215-history
Interview
Sisters Dominique and Diamond Housley Told The Tea about There Season and The Fights and Drama and The Other and More. Interview 1. What's Up Bitches So How are Yall Beautiful Girls. *'Dominique' Were Good *'Diamond' Thanks 2. So Lets go into The Tea This Season is a Mixture of everything its Crazy we See from The Trailer yall two in a hella lot of fights what that all about. *'Dominique' Ha ha Bitches are Haters *'Diamond' Yeah weak Hoes 3. Do You Guys Feel Like You Owned all of Your Fights Like Yall Just Fucked Up Bitches or no. *'Dominique' Yess hell Yess *'Diamond' I'm Still Mad about 2 Fights *'Dominique' What Two fights. *'Diamond' The one When we Fought Briana and Katelyn on The Kitchen Stairs and The one with Katelyn When we was fighting all of Them remember. *'Dominique' Oh yeah Sneaking ass Hoes 4. So Lets Talk about The Boys Bitches who The Hottest Guy. *'Dominique' My Boo Matt Ha ha *'Diamond' Girl Bye I Though all The Guys were Cute i Thought Kevin was Sexy as Fuck 5. Did You Guys stay Till The End or no. *'Dominique' Fuck Yeah we stayed to The End Like *'Diamond' Right There would be No show without us Duhh. 6. How Many replacements are There. *'Dominique' Shit I Lost Track *'Diamond' Its was Like 10 something like that. 7. Who Do You Have The Biggest Beef with. *'Dominique' Everybody Fuck Them Guys To *'Diamond' Yeah What she Said. 8. So You Don't get along with anyone *'Dominique' Yeah we Do we Like Brandon *'Diamond' and Our Babies Loria and Larissa. 9. So How was This Reunion I hear it was Fucking Crazy *'Dominique' Ahh Ha ha it was Turnt up shit went down Like Bad ok *'Diamond' Right The producers were Like This is The Craziest Reunion we Have ever Had its Scary. 10. Did Yall fight at The Reunion *'Dominique' umm of-course i had to Bash a few Bitches in The Head They tried to jump me but it was cool all they did was scratch my face and pull my hair out so whatever. *'Diamond' Yeah we had a Few Fights with Them Bitches Once again i was Snuck by Briana and Georgia but its all good. 11. So I Heard Rumors That Briana was Running The House even The Guys. *'Dominique' Hell Yeah she was That Hoe was Like The Teacher she act like she just got These Mad Hands like Girl fuck up but she never wanted it with me after she fought Diamond on The First Night i Missed That Fight so i called her out in The Kitchen to fight she was like no im Over it but every chance she got she was trying to fight Diamond or Jump us. *'Diamond' Right she was Calling Me Scary but Girl every-time we fought you snuck me 12. So Who o You Think fans Will Like. *'Dominique' Umm Us and Travis and Matt *'Diamond' And Our Boo's Bryant and Loria and Larissa fuck The rest there Haters. 13. What Guys had The Best Hands. *'Dominique' IDK That's Hard I Think Matt and Travis and Bryant and Brandon Had Hands. *'Diamond' Yeah But Travis can Wreck shit he is a Beast with Fighting he whopped Brandon ass. *'Dominique' Right an Oliver's Punk ass. 14. So I hear Someone's Mother Comes to The House as a replacement with them Give Me some Details on That. *'Dominique' No Comment she is Not a Mother she More of There friend Fuck Her i Slapped Her old right back Home. *'Diamond' and I Know people go be Like Yall disrespectful for hitting someones Mother but The Bitch Like 6 years older than us so Fuck it.